


Black Cat

by hedatopaz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Cats, Cats, Clextober 2019, F/F, Free day, Superstition, because they get a bad rap & they are just sweet babies, you know I’m not Halloween pass without writing a piece about black cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Clarke and Lexa adopt a black cat! She’s anything but bad luck.





	Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> For Clextober Day 1! (Free Day)  
Enjoy :D

“I can’t believe you convinced me to get a cat.” 

“Lexa, I’m telling you,” Clarke laughed, running her fingers along the front counter. “I had two cats growing up and they were my precious babies. They’re like having children, without the responsibility of actually having children.”

“Who says I can't be responsible enough to have children?” Lexa asked, slightly offended by the statement. 

Clarke turned to Lexa, giving her a serious look. “You almost burned the house down with your candles on Monday.”

“Right.” Lexa sighed. “But how does getting a cat help with that? They knock things over all the time.”

“Trust me, I know.” Clarke laughed. “We’ll put them up too high for the cat to reach. I would never make you give up your candles.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, prepared to give another retort until she was interrupted by a woman behind the desk.

“Sorry, I was on a phone call. How can I help you?”

Clarke smiled. “We’d like to look at the cats you have available for adoption, please.” 

“Sure thing!” The woman replied. She was always happy to see people willing to give these cats a loving forever home. “Right this way.”

Clarke and Lexa followed the woman through a room to their left, where many cats roamed throughout it. There was an abundance of cat toys and hangout spots, and what must have been over twenty cats all together.

“We have them out today to meet potential families, usually there are less than ten kitties in here at a time. All of them are non-violent and disease-free, so don’t feel afraid to pet them! Just be gentle and kind is all we ask, and be sure to let an employee know if you’re interested in adopting any of these furry friends!”

Lexa politely nodded and replied, “Thank you.” She still wasn’t completely cool with the whole cat thing, but the way Clarke instantly perked up when she watched the cats chase each other around the room made her willing to give it a shot. 

Clarke instantly ran over to the kittens, who were as playful as playful could get. She had hoped she wouldn’t get too attached to all of them, as she knew they could only afford to adopt one at the time. Still, she had cats climbing all over her as she looked over their toys.

Lexa went over to a soft recliner in the back and watched Clarke, who looked like a child on christmas morning. She looked around at the cats, who seemed generally uninterested in her. Some lay sleeping on soft pillows, others exploring the cat towers, and even a few cats sitting in boxes, a hobby cats owned that Lexa could never understand.

Lexa rested her head on her arm, waiting for Clarke to pick out the cat she bonded with the most. While she drifted off into her thoughts, she noticed a scratching sensation on her thighs.

She looked up to notice a black cat had jumped onto her lap, and began kneading on her. Lexa wouldve normally been annoyed, but she couldn’t help but notice how striking the cat’s green eyes were and how soft the expression on her face was.

“Hello there.” Lexa spoke, petting the cat on her lap. 

Lexa spent some time petting and talking to the cat, who to her surprise, talked back in gentle meows. She didn’t even notice an hour had passed when Clarke walked over to Lexa, holding multiple kittens in her arms.

“I’ve narrowed it down to three.” She spoke, looking back up to Lexa. “Oh, looks like you have a friend there!” 

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, I guess I do.” 

Clarke smiled, then looked back to the kittens she held. “So, what’s your opinion? Chloe, Snowball, or Max?” She asked, holding up each kitten as she said their name. 

“Actually,” Lexa bit her lip. “I was wondering if we could take her home.” She said, as she ran her fingers through the cat’s soft black fur. “Her name is Ember.”

“Oh, Lexa.” Clarke spoke, a tone of disappointment in her voice. “Black cats are bad luck.” 

Lexa narrowed her eyes. “You’re not seriously going to deny this cat a home over some stupid superstition.”

“I’m telling you, this stuff is real.”

“Clarke, it was _ one _ time. You walked under a ladder and a bird happened to shit on you. Coincidence. We’ve been over this.” Lexa tilted her head. “Please?”

Clarke sighed. She knew that Lexa had clearly connected with this cat, and she was thrilled that someone so hesitant was now begging her for a cat. Clarke couldn’t help to be superstitious, but seeing how happy Lexa looked with the cat she realized all she could do was hope the cat wouldn’t hurt her luck too much.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Lexa’s eyes lit up in joy. “We can keep her?”

“Yes. Let’s go get the papers before I change my mind.” Clarke answered, unable to help herself from smiling at Lexa’s excitement.

⇄⇄⇄

Medical school had Clarke working day and night, some nights it would be 3 in the morning before Clarke would even come home. Tonight was one of those nights.

She twisted her key and unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with Lexa, who by now, was used to Clarke coming home late. It wasn’t ideal, but she knew how hard she worked and would never dream of saying anything less than supportive about it.

Besides, Lexa was a heavy sleeper anyways. So, when Clarke came shuffling in, she rarely batted an eyelid, staying fast asleep. Clarke wasn’t surprised. What _ did _surprise her, was how Ember didn’t run in front of her feet to trip her, something cats typically, and inconveniently, did. She knew that it was possible she was asleep as well, but since cats napped all day, it wasn’t like she had rest to catch up on.

Clarke set her backpack and books down on the table, and began changing into the sweats she had already laid out for herself on the couch. She got herself a glass of water and began walking to the bedroom. 

Even with how exceedingly tired she was, Clarke loved to watch Lexa sleep. So, whenever Lexa fell asleep before she did herself, which was often, Clarke would watch her, even if only for a little while.

Clarke walked into the bedroom, seeing Lexa huddled up on her side of the bed. She heard a small vibration like sound, coming from the room, and she wondered if Lexa had been receiving a call on her phone she had put on silent. Then she looked closer and noticed Ember curled up next to Lexa.

Clarke had noticed the pair getting close in the past two weeks, and she knew that Lexa and Ember had an instant connection when they met at the shelter. She laughed at the fact that Lexa had been hesitant to get a cat at the first place.

She had also noticed a mood change in Lexa, she was generally happier and calmer. Which she figured she could attribute to Lexa’s new best friend.

Ember noticied Clarke in the room, opening her green eyes slowly. She continued purring, and let out a small meow. Clarke smiled and walked over to her, giving her gentle pets, as she was careful not to wake Lexa.

The cat accepted the affection and rubbed her head against Clarke’s arm, beginning to purr even louder, before turning back to cuddle up to Lexa. The two looked like they were best friends already, and they probably were.

She supposed black cats weren’t bad luck after all.


End file.
